


Foolishly attracted to you

by BastetTheWritingCat



Series: Nucl3arsnake and Mandrake's adventures [9]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: Inspired by the song "Foolish" by Alpine: Jensen reflects a bit about his relationship with Pritchard





	Foolishly attracted to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drmiasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drmiasma/gifts).



It has been a long day at work. Pritchard had been a pain in the ass... _"Check this Jensen" "Find this Jensen" "No I won't explain this to you, you are not going to be able to understand Jensen, just fucking do it"_. Pritchard had screwed up again but they were able to fix it.

 

Now it was time to rest, a beer in hand he turned on the radio. The tune was old, some love song from 2010? 2012? He was not sure but he still remembered some of the lyrics.

 

 _"I'm hating what I'm feeling but I'm so foolishly attracted to you."_ \- Singing softly he sat on the sofa's right corner, next to the window, his favorite spot. Lately his days always started and finished with Pritchard. A call or a message to get his ass to the office and a dismissive gesture or word at the end of the day.

 

 _"Foolishly attracted, so foolishly attracted."_ Pausing to take another sip of his beer he looked at the darkened sky. None of them really meant the offensive words and the jabs they threw at each other. He could see it in the softness of his smile and his eyes when he caught Pritchard earlier staring at him. Or in how Jensen himself had started to be more considerate with him, bringing food and coffee on the long days at work. Maybe it was time to do something about the attraction and growing feelings… just maybe.

 

 _“So foolishly attracted to you.”_ \- The window was open so he could feel the soft breeze of the night, his eyes drifting closed he kept singing, a smile on his face.    


End file.
